


Gills for thrills

by Dilia_Howlter



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fanfiction, PWP, Romance, The Asset - Freeform, The Shape Of Water, elisa esposito - Freeform, fish sex, yes this has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia_Howlter/pseuds/Dilia_Howlter
Summary: Okay but what happens after everything they've been through? Embraced by the lake waters and his return to the sea, they begin to connect in ways that are no longer prevented by a leak in the bathroom or the meddlesome disadvantages of people being constantly after them in their own little world.Or as less eloquently put, the sex scene everyone wanted to see put into words.





	Gills for thrills

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay for those who’ve seen the movie and are looking for fanfiction (otherwise how did you het here?? XD) I think I can say for a special portion of people that some scenes in the movie were rather...Lackluster. Anyways, I’ve never written straight porn before (sorry) much less fish sex but here you go-my contribution. Anyways if you're not a fan of debatable beastilality, teratophillia or 90% smut stories than stop reading- this is not for you.

First she was drowning.

 

Water embodying all around her skin, like a warm, familiar embrace of a mother she’s never met. But the pain seeping through her chest and abdomen were too painful for her to even bother gasping for air. Was this the end? But before she can even think of dying in peace, she remembers the asset- was _he_ okay? He had to be. He **had** to be. She’s not going to let it all end this way, not after what they’ve been through. Her fingers twitch as she recalls the touch of his palm just moments before she lost consciousness. Him.

 

Something is felt on her lips. Gentle and distinctly warmer than the water but not so much different from it. The pain eases throughout her body and as everything grows numb her primary focus turns to gasping for air- which she does. And to her surprise, she succeeds. Without doing anything at all. Whilst still surrounded by water from head to toe. As Elisa opens her eyes she sees him. Her precious little creature alive and well, staring at her with his sparkly pearlescent eyes in awe as he nuzzles into her neck. She returns the feeling by wrapping her arms around his back, immersing in the shape of him.

 

Her awakening is quickly disturbed by the bullets skidding into the river and a blurry image of people by the dock. Panic fills up her emotions but before she can even react the asset grabs her hand starts swimming at the speed of a jet ski. Both her shoes slip off and drift into the distance as he paddles her legs along and they disappear into the dark abyss at the end of the river dock. Though relieved that they are getting away from the facility, it hits Elisa at this point that she’s never going to see Giles or Zelda again. Her heart aches recalling the faces of her friends and a few tears mix into the water as they swim away.

 

After what feels like a few minutes, they stop in the middle of a large bed of water. Elisa assumes they’re a little quite a bit further away from the dock as there’s more fish surrounding them and the water looks more clean. She almost attempts to swim to the surface for air momentarily but is promptly reminded that she can breathe underwater from the lack of discomfort. The coolness of the water all around her skin just feels so right to her, and even more so when she looks to her left to see the asset right beside her. Then she wonders- What now?

 

He grabs a fish mid way as it’s swimming and hands it to her as it squirms in his gilled hands. He signs the word ‘eat’ at her. She shakes her head and responds that she’s not hungry. Not for a live fish anyway. He lets the fish go and watches fondly as it swims away. He’s free. He’s so happy about it that he swims excitedly in a spiral around Eliza and as he skirt flies up she shyly keeps it down with her hands. He stops swimming starts to float as he lays down instead, staring directly at Elisa’s face. There are a lot of things that he feels when he looks at her, but he doesn’t have the right words for them. Then Elisa moves her hands, she signs the phrase ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’ He recognises the word ‘okay’ and points at her, signing back ‘You, okay?’. She nods and tells him that she’s fine. Then he remembers the last thing she told him, ‘Not together. Without me’. He aches, but not from being injured. Hesitatingly, scared even, he signs to Elisa- ‘You. Me. Together?’ His webbed hands quiver in the water as he boldly stares at her for her response. When she covers her mouth and hiccups bubbles into the water, only to grab his face and kiss him passionately; he knows he doesn’t need to ask again. He’s relieved, but worried. He doesn't know much, but he knows that she needs different things from him. When he’s eating eggs she’s eating something else. She’s wearing something strange that he doesn’t need. She looks different from him. So different. But so enchanting to look at. He wants to make sure that she’s safe so he takes her hand once more and leads her forward further into the deep sea.

 

Eventually the sea’s gleam fades, and starts to match the colour of the night sky without lights to lead the way. Determined not to float away and get lost, Elisa grips onto the asset’s hand harder but as soon as the sea is completely smoulderd in darkness she sees a blue light traced along the lines of a familiar figure beside her. His luminescent lights comfort her like a night light and guide her like the north star in the neverending river. They slow down as soon as Elisa can see a dark ring surrounding the sand and he leads her further in carefully and slowly, with her body easing gracefully through the pointed rocks. As soon as they stop swimming, the asset makes a tiny squeak and gestures towards a rock while staring at Elisa. She takes a seat down on it and pats the spot next to her, where he happily swims closer and flops next to her. The entire sea is pitch black with only him there as a shining light beside her. The sight reminds her of her time at the facility- a routine she had to commit to day in and day out, with nothing bringing the slightest joy to her life other than the company of her friends who were willing to learn and listen to her. Other than them, to the rest of the world she had always been someone incomplete; with what she lacked compared to that of an empty glass cup resting in the hands of a thirsty person. Her inability to vocalise herself emphasized  and internalised her loneliness- her need for someone to listen to her. And in this dark facility, full of disgusting toxicity and behaviour, she found solace with a creature being kept inside of a glass tank. Elisa takes another look at him to distract her thoughts and seeing her curious bug eyes stare right back at her calms her immensely, happiness swelling inside her chest. She leans into his shoulder, allowing the neon blue light to catch onto her skin as she closes her eyes.

 

As Elisa rests onto his shoulder he can feel her soft hair brushing against his fins and he cooes quietly as he turns to stroke her dark brown strands. The sensation, among other parts of her, intrigues him immensely. Unconsciously, being surrounded by the familiarity and warmth of the ocean with Elisa so close him makes the lights on his skin shine even brighter, attracting some of the fish nearby for a curious peak. As he growls at the fish to not disturb her, the entire school swim away in an instant and the velocity of their movement makes Elisa’s skirt float up without her knowledge. Seeing how her pale milk thighs lead directly towards her underwear, he audible gasps and tries to discreetly pat down the skirt, because that’s how it’s supposed to look on her.  But for some reason he had no avail, one swish after another, the water’s density just isn’t meant to hold down a skirt properly underwater and out of a moment of frustration he slaps a bit harder and lands on her knee. She jolts awake to see his webbed hand on her knee first, his flustered expression next as he pulls his hand away immediately. For some reason, he just had to know that he just did something weird.

 

She turns her head in a angled direction, wondering what he was intending to do with his hand on her in such a peculiar way. Then it hits her. For some reason she was strangely confident- or rather, enthusiastic about it. She signs with her hands.

 

‘Sex?’

 

He recognises the gesture immediately. He recalls them being in the bathtub together without the things on her and he remembers feeling oddly comforted by it- seeing her in her rawest form without anything else on like him. Before his instincts caught onto the moment he remembers distinctly her trying to tell him something with her hands, the exact same movements that she is showing him now. Thinking that it was a command, or a request from her he leans in forward closer to her face and begins to mimc how he saw her remove her garnets.

 

But then she stops him.

 

She takes his hand, helps him pull off the dress a little then signs the words ‘yes sex’ while nodding. Then she does the opposite, taking his hand out of her skirt, patting it down and placing it on his lap. Likewise, she shakes her head and signs the words ‘no sex’. Elisa then starts to watch him carefully, and as much as she wanted him to continue, she had to make this a learning experience for him. There were some things that she wanted him to actively communicate about, and this was one of them.

 

It’s taking him a while to register everything- she’s giving him words he knows, but he despite his vague knowledge he can’t quite grasp them. ‘Yes’ correlates with a nodding head and ‘no’ with a shaking one but what does that mean? One brief instance that he recognises the words was a time when Elisa was handing him a egg, but as he reached for it she pulls it back and hides it- gesturing the word ‘no’ and shaking her head. Then she hands it to him again, showing a different sign with her hands and nodding. After this performance, she holds the egg in her hands close to her chest, an in between of the two gestures,  and watches him keenly for a response. He decides after a few minutes that he wanted the egg, and it would be easier to reach if it were closer to him so he signs the word ‘yes’ and nods. She gave him the egg after that action. As he slowly starts to realise that she is giving him an option- to have ‘sex’ or to not, he thinks of the egg incident and nods while signing ‘yes’.

 

It’s all Elisa needs to know, because then she starts to peel off her clothes and catch them as they float away from her and she sits on them bare to keep them from getting lost. With her bare body dusted with his blue light, she lets him observe her bare chest and thighs as she kicks bubbles in the water out of sheer shyness. She notices that he blinks quite a few times looking at her, a little quirk that’s grown fond of. He reaches out towards her, brushing his webbed fingers against the gills on her neck first, the slowly finds his way down to the softness of her right breast. Her heart races as he continues to cup her chest with his rough hands and fondles it- to him, it probably had a similar texture to that of egg, as he bend closer and traced his tongue over it afterwards. With such a warm and plump sensation swirling over her areola, her breath begins to hitch and her fist tightens. He then swims over her and lets her back fall onto the rock underneath them, to which she quickly and discreetly pulls her clothes behind for comfort. With his other hand holding onto her  waist, his right hand trails it’s way down, tracing his finger under her breast then gradually towards her abdomen. It stops in place on her right thigh, his other hand finding it’s way on the one opposite to it.

 

His head tilts to the side as she pulls her legs apart further to examine her reproductive core, a shape he finds to be similar to that of a pink sea anemone. As he takes one hand off to gently stroke against it with the palm of his finger he finds that it feels like one too. He notices that when he does this, Elisa’s legs shake and he can hear her voice, a rare sound that he doesn’t get to hear a lot. Though the asset knows that sea anemones are not meant to be eaten, they’re honestly not that nutritious and serve more so as flowers of the sea, but he can’t help but become curious at the one in between Elisa’s legs. So he lunges forward, and lets his tongue slip between the fleshy opening.

 

Elisa gasps as she feels something brushing against her and starts to moan as it crawls and slithers inside of her. Her gills flap intensely as her breathing becomes harder in the process of feeling him so close to her body. In a circular and recoiling motion she can feel him tasting the whole interior of her loins. Her legs twitch and shake, basically floating in in the water as her fingers coil together with every flicker of his tongue. Feeling close to orgasm, she pushes him back and he stares at her with a curious expression. Her hands spiral and spin, sliding their way down his muscled arms and layered abdomen before resting in his inner thighs. She searches for the crevice in between his legs and feels them crack open, a phallic joint expanding and stretching out into her hand. She gives him a light stroke, watching carefully to make sure this an enjoyable experience for him and continues to caress him slowly. The fins on his neck twitch rapidly and he makes a squeaking sound which almost sounds like a cry and falls weak to the new sensation. Smug at the undeniable change in hardness of his aching member, she gives him one final stroke- a unsatisfying slow pull off of him, causing him to look up at her, slightly displeased. Elisa waves her finger cheekily, and reaches down to her own crevice and stretches them apart wider, emphasising the empty void in between the flutter of flesh.

 

He obliges, and positions himself on top of her, where he can see her in full view from a birds eye up close. He loves her body, how her curves bend so perfectly like ocean waves and how how her skin is completely washed in his colour as he gazes upon her like a god taking his holy offering, but can touch her as if he were any other human. If there’s one thing he doesn’t quite like about his body- it’s his hands. Even as he places one of them into Elisa’s, he realised long ago that he can’t copy what the human’s do on the screen- locking and overlapping their fingers into one another as their palms are pressed. He knows that his webbed fingers are a survival advantage underwater, but regrets not being able to feel Elisa’s fingers completely within his. After make doing for having her hand rest into his, he leans down and kisses her, feeling her hand blend into the flesh of his cheek as they touch. After releasing their lips he pulls up her leg and positions himself in between her to finish the deed and relieve the aching in between his legs.Then, as if  slipping a bookmark between the creases of a book’s pages, they intertwine, fit and collide.

 

Her body quakes with every movement that he makes and her moans vibrate through the seafloor and she desperately tries to get a hold of herself. Nothing compared to the crooked and bony fingers that she would plunge into herself at rapid speed, having him instead her is much more fulfilling- with the stretch, the intensity and the lukewarm pleasure overriding her thoughts. As he exits and enters on a rhythm she returns with a gasp and hips shaking for more when his warmth leaves her body momentarily. She can feel too much gone when he pulls out- even if it’s just for a second. With his constant plunging, and the bubbles floatings away gracefully from their bodies as a result of the momentum, she can eventually feel him hitting the right places eventually. After experiencing fleeting bliss like that of a broken record, music starts to finally play as his speed starts to quicken, her body begins to tremble as a whole, and as they hold onto each other desperately they finish with a cacophony of notes.

 

With a grunt and one last push, white liquid pours out into her like frosting squeezed out of piping bag. When done spilling out, he flops down next to her and pulls her in closer. They resonate through their heavy breathing after the deed. He feels good. Elisa is such a gentle and fragile creature, yet she lets him touch her and leaves herself open for him. He recognises her as the woman that he loves. He looks around at the water around them, the creases of the cave, the fish that hide in the cracks and the seaweed flowing elegantly among the waves. He knows these landscapes as if  they’re a part of him, and he wants Elisa to be within them too. However, there’s somewhere else that he wants to take her to. A place where the humans over there are much nicer and always give him food and even bow down when they see him. He’s thinking of his birthplace, the place that he was found and ripped away from only to be locked inside of a tank and zapped repeatedly. It’s a beautiful and heavenly place that he’s dreamed of going back to for so long, but has no regret coming here as he’s found Elisa. His time of being alone, losing himself in the water within the sheer company of fish and crab, and eventually allowing his curiosity to take him over and have him end up chained in a lab are over.

 

Time has passed, and eventually their endless swimming as the days flash by have come to an end. In the mornings they’re dancing in between the trees, the natives mistaking them to be fairies hiding inside the woods. During the evening  they’re swimming close enough to the surface to be seen, and their figures cause fishermen to interpret them as mermaids. But at night, when anything can become a part of a person’s imagination, is when they emerge from the sea, and they stare at the moonlight like a human couple in love.  


 

This is their happily ever after; starting off as a fairytale, but ending just like any other love story.

  
  
'Together.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WHEW It's over! I'm honestly just happy to have finished something! (evenifitwasliterallyjustawrittenpornocoughcough) Please tell me how you felt about this story! I haven't written straight romance in a LONG time (I mainly write M/M stuff for fandoms) so I'm really unsure as to how this actually looks to someone else. Anyways I am THANK to the shape of water film and am glad to have watched it. I hope you liked this little fanmade continuation of our little fishy boi and his princess~


End file.
